


Freedom's a Bat Flap Away

by Angelicat2



Series: In The Darkness of the Night [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blood Drinking, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Protective Keith (Voltron), Protective Shiro (Voltron), Scared Shiro (Voltron), Shapeshifter Keith (Voltron), Some cute moments, Soulmates, Vampire Keith (Voltron), but it's subtle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 16:32:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18183041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelicat2/pseuds/Angelicat2
Summary: Shiro and Keith get captured by the Galra. They have to figure a way out of there, but Keith is injured and Shiro can't reach him.





	Freedom's a Bat Flap Away

Shiro groaned as feeling came back to his body. 

He ached everywhere, in places that hadn’t felt that way since...times he couldn’t quite remember. Since the gladiator days. His arm felt heavy and non-functioning like it had been powered down. On his left wrist, he could feel what felt like a cuff, preventing him from moving the limb very far. A cold floor was under his side, making the ache worse as a chill flowed through him. 

Letting out a breath of air, Shiro caught the scent of the room. Something in it was familiar as dread crept in. 

Sweat. Iron. Static. Dirt.

Lurching upward, Shiro gasped as he took in the room with wide eyes. He could feel his heart thumping out of his chest as his breath caught in his chest.

He was back there.

Dark grey walls greeted his eyes along with lights that barely lit up the cell. These ones were bright red, so it must have been the night cycle. Shiro glanced down at his hands only to see cuffs linking them to each other. He attempted to move his mechanical arm, but it didn't work. His feet were luckily untouched, free from any restraints. He was stripped of his armor, only in the black undersuit. His outer armor was nowhere it be found, so that meant his helmet was out of the question. And the comms., which probably wouldn’t have worked anyway, were also gone.

Brushing his hand over his face, Shiro focused on it. He had to ground himself. He didn’t need a panic attack, especially where it was so unsaf-

A noise startled him out of his thoughts and he jerked back, momentarily scared out of his mind. Waiting for some impending doom to come, he settled down when nothing happened. Taking a shaky breath in, he let it out as he looked around.

The last thing he remembered was the fight with the Galra, who had somehow gotten the drop on them. The team had been split into five, each lion had to defend itself. Shiro remembered Black fighting with everything the lion had. He recalled crashing into a planet nearby, everything going black as a streak of scarlet fell with him. He also could remember voices before he completely passed out, waking up in this cell.

He could have sworn one came from the witch. Her cackle rang through his head as he huddled against the wall, shivering at the cold air. Rocking a bit, he forced himself to calm down. If Haggar was here, then Zarkon wasn’t far behind. If Zarkon was near, he’d want to Black and Re-

“Keith,” Shiro panted out as he finally recalled that Keith had been in Red. Keith had fallen with him. He had been captured with him. More emotion crept into Shiro’s voice, “Keith.”

Glancing around, Shiro nearly stopped breathing as he saw a lump across the room. Despite the fact that he couldn’t quite see every detail, he knew it was Keith. The younger was out of his armor just like he was. His back was to Shiro, and he seemed to still be out.

“Keith,” Shiro murmured, trying to get Keith to stir without alerting anyone outside the cell, “Keith. Wake up, buddy. Come on. I need your help.”

“Nhhm,” Keith groaned as he shifted a little. Shiro waited as the younger shifted into a more comfortable position. A second later, dark eyes were watching him. Keith was twisting his head enough to look over at him, “Sh-shiro? What’s go-going on?”

“We’ve been captured,” Shiro frowned as the younger didn’t move. A strange look came over Keith’s face as Shiro frowned, “What’s wrong? Keith?”

“Hurts,” Keith panted softly as he settled his head back down, but Shiro could hear him still as well as before, “Hungry.”

“Shit,” Shiro yanked on his cuffs, but they didn’t do anything. Glancing back at Keith, he scowled as Keith shivered violently. It wasn’t cold enough to warrant that much of a reaction, “When was the last time you feed?”

“A week ago?” Keith coughed softly before he cried out weakly, “Maybe longer. I do-don’t know...we’ve be-een bus...busy.”

“Damn it,” Shiro closed his eyes for a moment before turning all the way towards Keith, “Keith. Can you get closer to me? I need to feed you. You’re already injured.”

Keith grunted as he shuffled backwards painstakingly slow. After a minute of this, Keith stopped suddenly. 

“Can't…” Keith grunted with a hiss, “Can't go f-further.”

Shiro frowned as he started over himself. It didn't take him as long to scoot towards his friend. Paying attention to the injured man, he didn't notice his arms being pulled back until a dull pain and a tiny clank stopped him. 

Glancing back, he glared at the cord of red light that connected from the wall to his cuffs. He hadn't seen it earlier. Whipping his head around, he saw that Keith had the same setup, hands handcuffed with the chain of dull, translucent light at the wall. Shiro could now see that Keith was pulling it as tight as it could go. Shiro yanked on his own as a snarl left his throat. 

He couldn't get to Keith. They were so close, but no matter how much they twisted and turned, they wouldn't be able to get to each other. 

That feeling pulsed through his body, telling him what he already knew. He needed to get Keith his blood or he was going to die. He already was dying. 

“Fuck,” Shiro pulled on the cuffs again. Keith let out a tiny whimper as he scrunched up, knees tight to his face. From what little skin Shiro could see, he knew Keith was far too pale. In the silence of the cell, he could hear Keith breathing too quickly.

“Keith,” he scooted closer regardless of the restraints. His muscles screamed in pain as he went further. He ignored it as he pushed until he could no longer, “Keith, come on. You need to feed.”

“Can’t,” the younger groaned as he wrapped his arms around his stomach, “Hurts...too...much…”

“I know, buddy,” Shiro frowned as he gazed at his lump of an arm. If he could get it working, he could get his cuffs off and help Keith. Running his eyes up to where the metal joined his arm, he tilted his head at the band there. That must have been what was stopping him from using his arm. Moving his left arm, he grabbed the band but quickly let go as an electric shock ran through his body. The feeling pulsed even harder this time, almost choking Shiro with its desperation.

_Save him._

He began calling out, trying to get someone’s attention. It didn’t matter if he got punished for it, Keith needed him. If he didn’t do something, Keith would die. Throwing himself forward, he kicked the door, creating plenty of noise. Shiro made sure it sounded like he was sending a message through the rhythm of the door. That would catch their attention much faster if they thought he was trying to communicate with nearby prisoners. 

His muscles felt like they were on fire now. Haggar may have prolonged his life with her magic and quintessence, but they were still breaking down. Shiro could rest them after he got the younger friend help. Banging on the door still, he glanced over at Keith. Said man didn’t even gaze his way at all the noise. If Shiro were to look, he knew he’d find internal bleeding.

“Stop your banging, prisoner 117-9875,” Shiro lost his breath at the name. He forced himself to keep going, slamming on the door with his foot. A loud shout filled the air before the door screeched open with a beep. Shiro glared as a Galra guard stood in the doorway. The alien was dressed in that of a common prison guard, not a commander or anyone of higher status. In fact, it surprised him that it was a woman Galra. He hadn’t seen very many in outside ships in the last-however-long they’ve been in space. 

She gave him an annoyed look as her hand went to her hip, a silent promise that she’d use her gun if she had to. And Shiro knew he could never take her out in time, since her weapon was less than an inch from her hand. 

Instead, he huffed, backing up to the wall as her impatience grew.

“The Red Paladin needs my help,” Shiro spoke with a growl in his tone, “Let me go so I can get to him.”

“Nice try, Champion,” the woman laughed softly as she eyed his friend, “But I’m not stupid. Everyone knows your tricks. If I let you free, you’ll do something dumb.”

“Let me go,” he snarled as he took in a defensive stance, “Or you won’t have a Red Paladin to bring back to Zarkon. I doubt he wants a dead paladin.”

“You’re fooling me,” the Galra frowned, but Shiro could tell she was staring at the injured best friend in thought, “You’re not gonna play me like that. Your friend’s faking it.”

_Save him._

Keith’s body choose that moment to shiver and groan. Shiro’s fear grew as Keith panted again. The woman narrowed her eyes before tapping on the door. A second later, it closed behind her. She ignored Shiro who held his left arm at ready in case if she tried something. He’d break his wrists if he had to in order to protect Keith. She strolled over to Keith cautiously, like he was going to attack at any given moment. But instead, Keith let out a small whimper, curling up even more.

“He was fine when we brought him in,” the woman scowled as she reached down, grabbing Keith’s arm. The younger yelped weakly as she twisted him towards her. Shiro nearly shouted as some scarlet dripped from Keith’s lips. The woman herself backed up in surprise as Keith covered his eyes with one hand.

“We’ll take him to the druids,” she frowned as she started for the door, “They’ll...they’ll help him.”

“They won’t heal him in time,” Shiro took a deep breath in, “I can help.”

“How can you help?” She asked incredulously just as Keith stared up at them.

“Sh-shi-ro?” The younger called out as he shook softly, “Shi-rooo.”

“I...Fine,” the Galra glanced between them before she unlocked Shiro’s cuffs, which promptly fell off, “Help make sure he doesn’t die.”

_Save him._

“I will,” Shiro rushed over to his best friend as the woman glared. Grabbing Keith up until he settled down by his side, he made sure Keith's back was to the door before he brought the younger's face to his neck. A second later, he whispered into the other's ear, “Come on, Keith. I need you to drink, Cherry Pie.”

Keith nodded just slightly as he lifted his head sluggishly. Shiro didn't have time to prepare for the bite as Keith sank his fangs into his neck. A sharp prickle radiated from the puncture site before warmth flowed through his body, coaxing all the pain from his limbs and chest. Shiro relaxed back against the wall as he sighed softly, lucky that Keith's hair hid his expression. Keith gently lapped up his blood, growing stronger with each drop but making no more noise than before. This went on until Shiro was absolutely sure Keith was fine. The younger pulled away, staring at him with bright red irises which glowed in the dark room. 

“Shiro,” Keith stared at him before he frowned, “I...thanks...for saving me.”

“You'd have done the same for me,” Shiro echoed Keith's words from back on that planet they had been stranded on after the wormhole was corrupted, “I wouldn't let you die, Keith.”

“I know.” Keith replied as he rested his head against Shiro's shoulder, “What now?”

Shiro glanced over at the door only to be surprised when the Galra was gone. He would have figured the woman to put him back in the chains. Blinking and forming a plan in his mind, he turned his head to Keith. 

“We wait,” he stated quietly he brushed his left hand over the other's back, feeling him relax, “Got enough energy to-”

“Yeah,” Keith nodded as he settled closer to Shiro, “I can do that. Now or later?”

“Doesn't matter,” Shiro shrugged awkwardly as he felt himself grow sleepy from the venom coursing through his veins, “Whichever way you want to. We'll get some sleep though. It'll be awhile.”

“These cuffs are annoying,” Keith glared at them before his brows moved down and he glanced at Shiro, “Think they'll stay on?”

“They might,” Shiro gazed at the dark cuffs on his friend's wrists, “Some of them can hold shape-shifters. Pretty sure Allura’s were that kind or she’d have gotten away.”

“Maybe they didn't use those ones.”

“Well, let's find out,” the older waited as Keith closed his eyes. The younger took in a few deep breaths as his eye twitched. A moment later, smoke puffed into the air, concealing Keith's form. Shiro coughed as the smell of rusty blood filled his nose. Waving his good arm, he cleared the smoke to see a small, ebony bat on his chest. Both handcuffs rested off to the side, no longer on the Red Paladin. 

Keith let out a tiny series of squeaks as he settled closer up Shiro's chest, an adorable bundle of fur. Shiro chuckled as the other snuggled into his neck, seeking warmth from his body.

“We'll get of here,” he rubbed his thumb against Keith's furry back, “Get some rest.”

Keith huffed warm air against his ear before he settled down, tucking into a tiny ball. Shiro glanced at him from the corner of his eye, seeing the other yawn and place his wings over his face. 

“See you later, little buddy,” Shiro chuckled as Keith let out a tiny chirp. Shiro himself laid back, no longer cold. Settling down as Keith fell asleep, Shiro felt himself drift off into a light sleep.

…..

Keith finally stirred as the world around him came back to him. Letting out a small hum as something rubbed over his back, he peeked through one wing. Shiro's face was above him, smile fond as he petted Keith more. He didn't seem aware of Keith being awake. 

_“Shiro,”_ a squeak was all that Shiro probably heard, but the man paused as he grinned.

“You're awake,” his grey eyes stared at him happily, “I think it's been a few hours. No one came in here yet.”

Keith's ear twitched as he glanced around. Oh yeah. They were stuck on a Galra ship, most likely being taken back to central command. They had to get free. Keith was about to go stretch out his wings when Shiro continued his admissions, rubbing Keith's side with his finger. Keith let out a happy chirp as he leaned into the touch. It felt good. He’d missed this.

“Your tail,” Shiro laughed quietly as Keith glared at him, “It's cute. Look at the wag.”

Keith huffed and rolled his eyes. 

_“You'll never get over my tail, will you?”_

“It's adorable,” Shiro didn't even cover up the next chuckle, “Like a cat tail! And you know I love cats.”

Keith felt himself warm at the thought. Shiro did really like felines even if they didn't always love him back. He was calm and gentle with them like he was with everything else. Like he was with Keith right now. Keith was glad he was in bat form, or he'd be bright red. 

_“I need to look around,”_ he pushed away from Shiro reluctantly, crawling to his side and hopping off to the ground. Everything looked so different from the ground as he shuffled forward. His senses took over, pointing him to the door. Walking forward awkwardly on his wings and feet, Keith eventually got to the door. 

“I could have helped you,” Shiro laughed from the same spot back at the wall. Keith twitched his ear, and Shiro probably shrugged if the sound behind him told him anything, “But I know you've got it.”

Keith could feel his tail shake as he gazed around. A steady flow of cool air rushed over his wings from up far. Sniffing the wall, Keith dug his claws into the smooth surface. Climbing up the dark metal, Keith perched on the small gap at the top. He could fit through it easily, but he peeked out instead. There was no one outside. 

_“It's clear,”_ he glanced back at his best friend. The man nodded as he started to get up. Suddenly, Keith's ear turned to the side, hearing a new noise. Tensing, a small whine left his mouth, making Shiro pause with worry.

“What's wrong?”

_“Not sure,”_ Keith turned to the opening. Sticking his head out of it again, he nearly hissed as he saw the Galra from earlier, flanked by four other soldiers. Climbing off of the door, Keith hid over the doorway just as it opened up.

“Is your Red Paladin healed ye-” She halted as she glanced around. Keith couldn't see her face, but he knew her eyes were on the restraints on the floor, “Where is he?”

“He got away,” Shiro stated as he narrowed his eyes, “He's far from here. Probably left.”

“Oh, he won't go far,” the woman snickered as she stepped closer to the man. Keith had to stop himself from creating any sounds, “He'd never leave a fellow paladin here. You're too valuable to leave in our hands.”

She was right. But not for the reasons she thought. Keith would never leave Shiro here. Shiro was too important to him. He was his first friend. The first to believe in him. 

_Protect him._

Keith got down to work. Sneaking outside slowly, he landed on one of the Galra, climbing down the soldier's helmet. Peeling a small hole into the fabric on the alien's neck, he softly bit the man just enough to release his venom. The Galra suddenly shifted, beginning to walk away in a daze. Keith flapped to the next one, doing the same.

He did so to the next two, knowing they'd be too confused when the venom wore off to remember the past few minutes. Turning his attention to the woman, he growled as he took in the sight. The Galra was about to hit Shiro across the face as the human ducked in what was probably terror. 

_Protect him._

Keith flapped his wings, soaring right at her. Just as she pulled her arm back to smack Shiro's cheek, Keith plopped onto her head, momentarily blinding her. She let out a squawk of surprise as she stumbled back. Shiro luckily was okay enough to stick out his foot, catching her ankle. She tipped all the way over, clattering to the floor as Keith bit her quickly.

“Thanks,” Shiro smiled shakily as he composed himself. Keith let out a joyful peep before the man scooped him up in his hands, “Will you be able to transform back when we get to the lions?”

Keith took a moment before deciding that he’d be okay. He had enough energy to turn back thanks to Shiro’s blood. But he’d have to remember to feed again sooner. Shiro somehow sensed this as he quickly took off, still holding him in his hands. The man came to a sudden stop a few halls down, and Keith peeked around the corner. Their gear was there, guarded by two alive Galra.

“I can't use my arm,” Shiro explained as Keith glanced at him, “I'll have to wait to get it off until we get to the castle.”

Keith didn't know why the older wouldn't take it off, but he trusted Shiro. There was a reason the man wouldn't remove it. Keith moved from the warmth of Shiro's hands to climb onto his shoulder. Said man took in a deep breath before rounding the corner. 

“Yeah, yeah,” one alien called out with a bored expression, not looking at them, “We get it, Ravak. Guard the paladin's stuff. We-”

The man was cut off a moment later by the other who finally took notice of them. Both paled for a second before rushing at them with shouts. Shiro waited as they came close. Dodging to the side, one Galra slid by. Keith quickly flapped his wings, taking off and landing on the other's shoulder. He carefully bit the man before darting after the other. Soon, both were stumbling out of the room, dazed. 

“I'll never get used to that,” Shiro shrugged awkwardly without a functioning arm, “They just...walk away.”

_“I only know as much as you do,”_ Keith turned to the armor which was stacked neatly in the corner. Crawling onto the red and white pile, Keith felt around the magical pouch. Feeling his knife there, he released a relieved chirp. It was still there, along with his bayard, _“How are we carrying this out of here? You’re down an arm, and I’m a bat.”_

“I’ll just...uh…” Shiro trailed off while looking around. His eyes lit up a second later as he gazed at a bag, “I’ll put them in here! The armor isn’t that heavy. I’ll wear my own. That will help.”

The man was already trying to stick the clothing inside but was having a hard time with only one arm. Keith snickered as he gripped the edge of the dark bag, holding it open as Shiro sent him a grateful smile. The other then stuffed his own armor on in a sloppy way, also having a difficult time with it. The older got all of Keith’s armor and his helmet in the bag, taking it into his flesh hand.

Amazingly, he didn’t even falter at the weight as he picked Keith up and placed him on his armored shoulder. Keith tilted his head as he looked the other over. A spike of dislike and happiness ran over him at the thought. He liked that Shiro was stronger, but not how or why he became that way. A small hiss left his mouth and Shiro leaned his head over slightly, just brushing against him, sending a trill through his smaller body at the contact.

“It’s okay,” the older smiled, “I needed to get stronger anyway.”

Keith didn’t say anything as he stared ahead. Shiro let out a small sigh before he dashed away. A few minutes of running through empty hallways tipped them off that something was wrong. Keith could feel his lion, strong and fiery in the back of his mind. From the look on Shiro's face, he was feeling Black too. But no one was stopping them. They had to know that they escaped. 

Just as Keith thought that, something flew at them, creating a small noise as it whizzed towards Shiro's face. Keith knew Shiro couldn't duck out of the way in time.

_Protect him._

Keith lurched forward as he blocked the disk zooming at them. The weapon slammed into him, throwing him off to the side as he tumbled to the ground, rolling a few times to a stop against the wall.

“Keith!”

Dazed, he laid there as the world spun. He probably bumped his head on the wall. A moment later, Shiro grabbed him up, placing him in the hollow of his collar. Keith braced himself with his wings on both sides of his neck, thumb claw curling into the black undersuit to stay on Shiro. The man darted into another room, just missing the next few shots. Keith felt dizzier at each step, but he didn't let go. What could have been an eternity later, Keith finally could focus as warmth brushed through his mind. At the same time, Shiro took a seat in something, and the younger realized that they were inside the Black Lion. 

“Come on, Black,” the man grabbed the sleek yokes as Keith clung tighter, still not feeling the best, “Let's grab Red and go.”

Keith could feel his lion's joy in his head, along with Black's protective anger. Keith blinked as he continued to cling to the older. He wasn't sure when the lion launched nor when it picked up his lion. He wasn't even sure if they got free, but he did hear the wicked screech of metal being torn apart. All too soon, Shiro's hand was pulling him away, closer to his face.

“You gonna be okay, Keith?”

_“Yeah, just tired,”_ Keith responded with a squeak, _“I’m going to turn back.”_

…..

Shiro nodded as he put Keith down on the floor. It was so weird knowing what Keith wanted or was saying while he was a bat. It was kind of like...the bond with Black. Pictures and stuff, only Shiro more often got instinctual feelings that guided him to what Keith was saying.

Another cloud of smoke filled the room, expanding over Keith's growing form. The same smell from earlier dispersed through the room, this time with a sweeter under scent that was Keith. Waiting for it to completely disappear, Shiro could finally see the other.

Keith was out, asleep on the floor. He must have been tired like he had said. He looked relatively injury-free, even if he was still a bit paler than normal. He shivered and Shiro finally took notice of the fact that his undersuit was gone along with any other clothing article. 

Keith was completely naked. 

Shiro averted his eyes as his face burned as hot as a fire. Black rumbled in his head like a deep chuckle while the Red Lion almost seems to be stuck between rolling its eyes and burning him to a crisp for even seeing his best friend like this.

Shiro quickly grabbed up the blanket in the storage room. It was the closest thing to a weighted blanket as Shiro and Keith had been able to find. Wrapping it over Keith, he smiled as he took the lion's command. 

“Let's get him home.”

Both lions roared in agreement in his head, taking off for the castle.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, to those who are following my INTO THE NIGHT fic, Keith will be able to turn into a bat.


End file.
